<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Double Fainting Prank on Boyfriends! (Goes So Wrong) by MeltedIceAngel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912995">Double Fainting Prank on Boyfriends! (Goes So Wrong)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltedIceAngel/pseuds/MeltedIceAngel'>MeltedIceAngel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jaemin's Prank Time [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chenle has a panic attack, Discussion of Current Events, Fainting Prank, Fluff and Angst, IT'S REAL, Jaemin screams like a girl when he's startled, Jisung and Renjun feel awful, Kinda, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Renjun is just gonna upload this to Jaemin's account, YouTube, YouTuber Na Jaemin, YouTuber Zhong Chenle, Youtube AU, poor baby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:49:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltedIceAngel/pseuds/MeltedIceAngel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think I need to throw up,” Jisung said, moving to lift himself off the couch. Chenle took the glass and set it on the table, lifting himself up to better be able to help Jisung to the bathroom. He’d managed to get Jisung halfway to his feet before Jisung decided there was no better time than the present and let his legs give out, his body crashing hard to the floor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jaemin's Prank Time [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>303</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Double Fainting Prank on Boyfriends! (Goes So Wrong)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Renjun and Jisung tag teaming Chenle and Jaemin. What a team. </p><p>Are you guys okay with these being a series rather than a single story with chapters? I hadn't expected to enjoy this series so much when I first started writing it, but I'm getting lots of nice feedback and I want to make sure everyone's okay with the format!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Morning,” Renjun deadpanned into Jaemin’s camera. Jisung stood awkwardly behind him, pausing in his attempts at cooking breakfast. “We’re doing a revenge prank because my lovely, angelic brother decided to follow in my idiot boyfriend’s steps and scare the shit out of me.” </p><p>“The double fainting prank,” Jisung said, fake shooting the camera twice. Renjun rolled his eyes but smiled fondly. </p><p>“We read something online about the US president saying to inject disinfectant to cure coronavirus, so we decided to go along that line,” Renjun said, showing a small bottle of Lysol to the camera. “No politics here, but it just seemed like an interesting idea.”</p><p>“Seriously, no politics,” Jisung said, putting his hands over his ears. Renjun sympathized greatly.</p><p>“Basically, Jisung and I are going to have drinks, and Jisung is going to pass out. When Jaemin and Chenle ask what happened, I’m going to say I heard that putting Lysol in drinks prevented illnesses. I assume they’ll lose their minds, and then I’ll pass out too,” Renjun said. </p><p>“I feel like they’ll know it’s a prank,” Jisung said.</p><p>“No, I’ll actually hide the camera well,” Renjun rolled his eyes. </p><p>“I mean, you’re too smart to put Lysol in drinks, hyung,” Jisung chuckled. Renjun shrugged.</p><p>“Eh, we’ll see. At least I know it won’t be ruined by a camera spot,” Renjun said, patting himself on the chest. He was so proud of his camera hiding spot. No one would ever think to look in Renjun’s art bag, especially with how much Renjun cherished what’s inside. </p><p>Jisung walked over once the food was done. “Jaemin and Chenle went out to get coffee, so they should be back soon,” Jisung said, looking at his watch. Renjun hummed and nodded, going to set up the camera in its spot. Once that was done, the two were quick to inhale their breakfast and get set up. </p><p>The footage cuts to Jisung and Renjun sitting on the couch.</p><p>“They’re here,” Renjun mouthed. The door opened, and Chenle shouted a greeting. </p><p>“Jaemin’ll be up soon. He left his phone in his car,” Chenle said, putting his coffee down on the kitchen counter. </p><p>“Okay,” Renjun said, pretending to be enraptured by whatever they were watching. Chenle chuckled and shook his head.</p><p>“I’ve never seen my gege so into television!” Chenle said, peeking around the corner to see what was on. When he caught sight of an ocean documentary, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. “Okay, well, enjoy that. I’m going to go try to find tarantula island.” Jisung and Renjun both cringed as Chenle walked out.</p><p>“I can’t do it,” Jisung mouthed, over dramatically flailing on the couch. </p><p>“When he comes out again,” Renjun mouthed in response, both of them covering their faces as they closed in on themselves. They were so weak for Zhong Chenle.</p><p>When Chenle came back out with his switch, Renjun motioned for Jisung to start. He awkwardly shrugged, mouthing that he had no idea what to do. The two bickered back and forward before Chenle looked up, catching them both.</p><p>“Are you fighting about which fish is prettier?” Chenle chuckled, plopping down in between them. True to Chenle’s question, the person on screen was discussing different fish and their beauty. </p><p>“Uh, yeah,” Renjun said. “Clearly, the red one,” Renjun said, using his lack of Korean skill as an excuse for not knowing the exact name. Totally not because he hadn’t heard a word the person said.</p><p>“I caught one of those yesterday,” Chenle said, immediately turning back to his game, but not before leaning his head on Jisung’s shoulder. This was so not going how they wanted it to. </p><p>“Go!” Renjun mouthed, and Jisung pretended to give a dramatic sigh before pulling his hand to his stomach. </p><p>“Chenle, I don’t feel so good,” Jisung said, hoping his face looked believable enough. He was a horrible actor, and Chenle was good at seeing through any attempt of his to lie. </p><p>Chenle instantly sat up, face drawn down as his hand went to Jisung’s forehead.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Chenle asked, burying his socked feet under Jisung’s leg. “You are a bit warm. Did you exercise too much today?” Accurate assessment, but not what they were going for.</p><p>“I don’t think so. I’m just really light-headed,” Jisung said, burying his face in his hands. Chenle shot up, game abandoned and filled a glass with water. He returned quickly and handed it to Jisung, guiding it to his mouth. </p><p>“There you go, drink slow. You must be dehydrated,” Chenle cooed, making sure to hold the glass in case Jisung dropped it. Despite enjoying the love Chenle was showing him, there was still the pressing matter of Renjun miming him passing out in the background. </p><p>“I think I need to throw up,” Jisung said, moving to lift himself off the couch. Chenle took the glass and set it on the table, lifting himself up to better be able to help Jisung to the bathroom. He’d managed to get Jisung halfway to his feet before Jisung decided there was no better time than the present and let his legs give out, his body crashing hard to the floor. </p><p>“Jisung! Jisungie!?” Chenle called, already hysterical. Renjun had gotten up too, pretending to check him over. His hands were much calmer, while Chenle’s were frantic, pulling his face up and shaking his arms. “Wake up. Jisung!” Chenle shouted, his breathing quickening. </p><p>“Shit, do you think it could’ve been what I put in his drink?” Renjun asked, trying to sound as serious as possible. Jisung could hear the lilt of a laugh in his voice and hoped Chenle hadn’t noticed.</p><p>“What? What do you mean?” Chenle asked, hands framing Jisung’s face. </p><p>“Well, I read something online that said putting Lysol in a drink would keep you from getting sick,” Renjun said, showing Chenle the half-empty bottle of Lysol. Chenle stopped shaking Jisung immediately, grabbing the bottle from Renjun. His eyes trailed from the bottle to Renjun, to Jisung, back to the bottle.</p><p>“You did not,” Chenle said. “You don’t put disinfectant in drinks! You put it on surfaces!” Chenle sounded absolutely distraught, his hands shaking as they made their way back to Jisung’s body. Renjun hummed, and just as Jaemin walked through the door, Renjun collapsed next to Jisung. </p><p>“Gege!” Chenle shouted, trying to hold Renjun’s head so it didn’t hit the table. </p><p>“What happened!?” Jaemin shouted, tossing his phone onto the couch and collapsing next to Renjun, lifting his still body into his arms.</p><p>“He said-” Chenle paused, taking a shaky breath. “He said he read that-that putting Lysol in drinks-” He couldn’t finish. Jaemin’s eyes widened as Chenle fell back onto his bottom, hand coming up to grab at his chest. Jisung’s heart ached at the sound, his boyfriend’s breathing becoming so ragged, so wheezy that Jisung was afraid he’d pass out. </p><p>“Chenle, calm down. We can’t help them if you freak out,” Jaemin said, trying to keep his voice level. </p><p>“I can’t breathe,” Chenle sobbed, ripping at the collar of his shirt.</p><p>“You can, you can breathe. You’re talking to me, see?” Jaemin said, motioning for Chenle to take deep breaths. “Can you do me a favor? Are you with me enough?” </p><p>“Okay,” Chenle whispered, grabbing Jisung’s arm again. </p><p>“I need you to go get my phone, okay? We’re going to call an ambulance. Everything will be just fine,” Jaemin said, motioning toward where Jaemin had tossed his phone. Chenle nodded and went to lift himself up, but he only managed to get halfway before his own legs gave out, his breathing now hardly adequate. </p><p>“Shit,” Jaemin shouted, gently guiding Renjun to the floor as he ran to get his phone. “Chenle, I need you to breathe,” Jaemin said, failing to unlock his phone twice. </p><p>“I can’t, I can’t,” Chenle said. Jaemin looked over at Renjun and Jisung as if trying to figure out what to do. “Jaemin-” Chenle choked out, lowering himself to the ground. Both Renjun and Jisung jumped up then, startling Jaemin so bad he let out a shriek, nearly dropping his phone to the ground. </p><p>“Chenle, Chenle, it’s okay,” Jisung said, cradling Chenle in his arms as he tried desperately to take in air. Renjun rubbed his chest, willing it to properly expand. </p><p>“Lele, it’s okay, we’re okay. It was to get back at you and Jaemin. I’m so sorry,” Renjun said, looking up at Jaemin to see him standing, hand over his heart, panting frantically. </p><p>“Holy shit, I really didn’t think you were stupid enough, but wow!” Jaemin said, looking around the room. “Where’s the camera? We need to show him,” Jaemin asked, and Renjun pointed to his art bag up on the kitchen table. </p><p>“Chenle, I need you to slow down your breathing,” Jisung said, grasping Chenle’s shaking hands and holding them tight. </p><p>“I can’t breathe, I can’t breathe,” Chenle sobbed. Jaemin returned then with the camera, showing it to Chenle before settling it down, unsure of whether or not to keep filming. Of all the reactions they’d had, this had been the worst. </p><p>“Baby, you’re having a panic attack,” Jaemin said, running his fingers through Chenle’s hair. “We need you to try and breathe with us, okay?” Chenle sobbed but nodded in agreement.</p><p>Once Chenle’s breathing had returned somewhat to normal, he turned and buried his face into Jisung’s hoodie. “I thought you were going to die,” Chenle sobbed, and Jisung was quick to hug him tight. </p><p>“My baby boy, we’re okay. We’re here. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, princess.” Jisung said, rocking the two of them back and forward.</p><p>“I’ve read how bad it is. How it burns holes in your stomach and destroys your airway,” Chenle sobbed. “I thought you were going to die, and I didn’t know what to do.” </p><p>“My love, I’m here,” Jisung cooed, pressing kisses to Chenle’s forehead. </p><p>“I’m not very good in a crisis, obviously,” Chenle chuckled wetly. They all smiled sadly.</p><p>“Not everyone can handle stuff like that, Lele,” Jaemin said. “You reacted in a very natural way. We all have fight or flight.”</p><p>“I wish I had been more like you,” Chenle pouted, snuggling somehow deeper into Jisung’s chest. “What if you hadn’t been here?” </p><p>“You let your guard down because Jaemin was here,” Renjun said, gliding his nails up Chenle’s arm to try and soothe him. “You were very with it before he got here. You even yelled at me.” Renjun chuckled, rolling his eyes. “Your poor gege, getting yelled at by his precious brother.” </p><p>“I thought you killed my boyfriend,” Chenle chuckled, rolling his eyes. </p><p>“Do you want us to not post this?” Renjun asked, turning to see the camera still running. Chenle turned to look as well, his eyes catching on the red record light. </p><p>“Nah, you can post it. People like seeing people cry for some reason. I bet we’ll get millions of views,” Chenle said, mocking those who honestly posted videos of others crying just to get views. “I’m sorry I yelled at you, gege,” Chenle whispered. Renjun cooed and shook his head.</p><p>“No, don’t be sorry. I would’ve yelled at me too,” Renjun said. </p><p>Jaemin sighed dramatically once everyone remained quiet. All eyes turned to him. “You win! I have to admit, I really thought I was going to throw up for a solid minute there. You were on the floor, Jisung was on the floor, Chenle was going to pass out. I mean, wow.” Jaemin shook his head, blowing a steady stream of air out his nose to calm down. </p><p>“Yeah, you win,” Chenle pouted, moving Jisung’s arm so he was better cradled against him. </p><p>“Yay! So we’re done with pranks, right?” Renjun asked. Chenle and Jaemin winked at each other. </p><p>“Yes, we’re done with pranks.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://www.buymeacoffee.com/meltediceangel (helps pay for medical school)</p><p>Poor Chenle. </p><p>I actually can't think of a prank to top this one that isn't super bad. I thought about the missing boyfriend prank because that one's always cute, or maybe even a tag team we got mugged prank because I just watched that and wow. Harsh. A bit too similar to Chenle's prank though. I'm sure I'll think of one.</p><p>Ask me questions: https://curiouscat.qa/gypsyether</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>